After 6
by KatakHijau
Summary: (LUMIN) Enam tahun ternyata cukup membuatnya berubah banyak, sekarang yang di depan Minseok bukan lagi Luhan teman seperjuangannya dalam sebuah Boy Band. Tapi yang di depannya adalah CEO Muda Xi Luhan yang terkenal. Dan sialnya takdir yang membuat Mereka kembali bertemu.."/Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu ini Mins- Ah maksudkku Xiumin tinggal di rumahku.../" DLDR.. simple
1. Chapter 1

Warna rambut itu tak lagi sama, bukan warna blonde ataupun coklat lagi, warnanya sekarang Hitam, hitam bak arang.

Tak ada lagi kaos juga jaket khas anak muda, sekarang hanyalah kemaja berwarna baby Blue dan celana jeans putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Enam tahun ternyata cukup membuatnya berubah banyak, sekarang yang di depan Minseok bukan lagi Luhan teman seperjuangannya dalam sebuah Boy Band. Tapi yang di depannya adalah CEO Muda Xi Luhan yang terkenal.

"Minseok.."

Suara itu, Minseok sangat merindukannya. Rasanya ingin menerjang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pelukan erat agar sosok itu tak pergi lagi, tapi Minseok sadar, ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Anyeo- Ah Maafkan saya, Selamat Sore Tuan Xi.." Minseok menundukkan tubuhnya, Bersikap sopan.

"Min.."

Minseok tersenyum, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di depannya. Minseok tak buta, ia tadi dapat melihat dengan jelas sinar kekecewaan di mata Luhan, tapi karena apa? Minseok tak tahu...

**KropiL Present**

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

**T **

**()**

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

6 tahun termasuk waktu yang lumayan lama, waktu yang mungkin saja bisa merubah seseorang. Dan Minseok yakin, sosok yang kini tengah duduk di depannya, mungkin juga telah berubah.

"Apa kabarmu Min?"

Minseok mendongkak, menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Saya baik.." Minseok menjawab dengan sopan, tapi telinganya tak cukup tuli untuk mendengar desahan kecewa Luhan.

"Min.."

"Hm..." Minseok masih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada niat untuk melihat Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau seolah-olah berbicara dengan orang asing, apa aku sudah menjadi orang asing bagimu?"

Minseok sontak melemparkan pandangannya pada Luhan, "Anni.." Jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.."

"Apa aku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Luhan menaikan salah satu alisnya, matanya kini menatap kecewa Minseok yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tak berbuat salah apapun" Ucap Luhan yang malah membuat Minseok bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Dan sepertinya aku yang harus meminta maaf disini.." Lanjut Luhan.

"Untuk apa? Kaupun tak berbuat salah apapun padaku" Ucap Minseok yang kini mulai memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Tidak aku berbuat salah karena membuatmu tak nyaman sekarang.." Ucap Luhan dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Mian Min-ah, tapi aku berharap aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Ya meskipun keberadaanku membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi aku senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu" Lanjut Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sampai bertemu kembali Min-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan semoga pertemuan kita selanjutnya membuatmu nyaman" Ucap Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

Oh Tuhan...

Minseok rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja.

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

.

"Hyuung..." Minseok membuat suaranya sememelas mungkin.

"_Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menyetujui kontrak itu, dan sekarang kau merengek padaku untuk membantumu membatalkannya? Oh ayolah..."_ Suara Manajer Hyung di sebrang sana terdengar frustasi.

"Ini belum terlambat, percayalah! Pertemuannya akan berlangsung besok, dan kurasa cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol ataupun Sehun di terbangkan kemari untuk mengantikanku"

"_Tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang pikirkan dulu sebelum menandatangani sebuah kontrak, sikapmu terlalu terburu-buru menandatangani kontrak itu hanya karena bisa membuatmu beristrirahat selama sebulan tanpa jadwal tambahan"_

"Nde maafkan aku, tapi aku menyesal sekarang. Tak bisakah kau berbaik hati padaku hyung?"

"_Tidak"_

"YA HYUNG! Baiklah kalau kau tak mau membantuku! Aku akan meminta bantuan Junmyeon saja"

"_Berani kau melakukannya, akan ku seret kau dari China ke Korea sekarang juga!"_ Suara Manaejer Hyung di sebrang sana terdengar serius.

"Arrggh! Kenapa kau kejam sekali hyung!" Minseok berteriak frustasi.

"_Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" _Suara Manajer hyung di sebrang sana kembali menjadi tenang.

"Emm... tidak ada, aku... hanya tidak nyaman berada di sini"

"_Ck! Kim Minseok! Berapa lama kau menjadi artis hah?! Bersikap profesional-lah, kau tahu alasan ini sungguh tak bisa di terima" _

Minseok sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Nde, aku tahu. Tapi-"

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim! Tetap di sana sampai aku menjemputmu bulan depan! Ingat bersikap profesional, jangan membuat nama EXO tercoreng disana. Hyung tutup teleponnya"_

"Ya ya ya! Hyuuung!"

"_Oh iya, dan jangan coba-coba menganggu Junmyeon sekarang! Biarkan Junmyeon fokus pada wamilnya, baiklah hyung tutup teleponnya"_

"YA HYU..**Tuuuttt tuttt~**"

_Sial!_

Rasanya Minseok ingin menangis sekarang. Ya, biarkan Minseok bersikap OOC untuk saat ini saja, agar otaknya sedikit tenang.

Andai saja mesin waktu doraemon itu ada, Minseok ingin sekali membelinya. Tapi kalau harganya mahal, tak apa, Minseok setidaknya mampu untuk menyewanya dan kembali ke waktu di mana ia menandatangi kontrak sialan yang membuatnya terdampar di negara panda ini.

China..

Ya, negara kelahiran Lay dan Tao itu memang tak pernah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk bagi Minseok, ya setidaknya tak membuat Minseok kapok untuk datang ke negara tirai bambu ini. Tapi masalahnya di China terdapat seseorang yang ingin Minseok hindari, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya.

Xi Luhan..

Ya, sosok itu yang membuat Minseok menyesali perbuatanya yang dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari jika kontrak yang dulu terlihat mengiurkan baginya kini berubah menjadi kontrak yang membawanya kedalam kesialan.

Kontrak bodoh yang berisi tawaran mengiurkan bagi seorang artis yang memiliki kesibukan tinggi seperti Minseok juga member EXO lainnya. Minseok bahkan masih ingat ia harus berebut menandatangi kontrak itu dengan Sehun juga Chanyeol. Kontrak yang berisi tawaran untuk menjadi Brand Ambasador (Sorry kalau typo) sebuah brand kosmetik terkenal di Asia selama satu tahun, dan selama satu bulan di wajibkan untuk menjalani photoshoot dan syuting CF produk tersebut dengan fasilitas yang sudah di siapkan Khusus untuknya. Dan yang perlu di garis bawahi adalah PhotoShoot itu hanya di adakan Lima hari berturut-turut juga Syuting CF-nya hanya pelu waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya, sedangkan waktu sisannya itu Free, artis yang bersangkutan hanya perlu diam dan menikmati fasilitas yang di sediakan selama menunggu peluncuran resmi produk kosmetik tersebut.

Ya terlihat sangat mengiurkan, tapi Minseok begitu ceroboh karena tak melihat tempat dimana Brand kosmetik itu berasal.

"Eomma.." Dan akhirnya Minseok hanya bisa memanggil Eommanya.

Minseok menyadari sikapnya kali ini begitu kekanakkan bagi seorang namja berusia 30 tahun, tapi bagaimana lagi Minseok sedang kalut sekarang.

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

Keesokkan harinya..

"Anyeong Xiumin-shi, saya Fay, saya yang bertugas sebagai transletor anda selama anda disini.."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian sedikit membungkuk membalas salam dari yeoja China yang bernama Fay itu.

"Apa anda sudah siap?" Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk.." Ucap Fay dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Xiumin.

"Ah, Fay-shi, tidak usah seperti ini.." Ucap Minseok tak nyaman.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah tugas saya. Silahkan.."

"Terima kasih Fay-shi.."

"Nde.."

.

.

Selama perjalanan Minseok hanya memandang kearah luar jendela, jantungnya terus berdetak tak nyaman semenjak mobil yang di tumpanginya bergerak. Minseok sedang gugup sekarang, amat sangat gugup.

Hahh...

Minseok mengatur nafasnya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ya meskipun menjadi Brand Ambasador bukan hal yang pertama bagi Minseok, tapi tetap saja ini adalah pengalaman pertama Minseok berkerja tanpa di dampingi Manajer.

"Apa anda gugup?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat Minseok menoleh dengan canggung kearah Fay.

"Em.. Sedikit"

"Maaf Xiumin-shi, tapi sebenarnya saya pun sedang merasa gugup.." Minseok menatap tak percaya Fay, sedang gugup katanya? Tapi yang Minseok lihat Fay tampak tenang dengan sikap sopannya.

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat seperti itu.."

"Mungkin karena saya mencoba bersikap profesional" Jawab Fay dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Benar, sayapun seharusnya bersikap seperti anda.." Jawab Minseok dan membalas senyuman Fay.

"Maafkan saya, tapi apakah ini yang pertama bagi anda berkerja tanpa di dampingi manajer?" Tanya Fay yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Minseok.

"Nde, Semenjak Suho menjalani masa Wamil-nya 3 bulan yang lalu, para menajer semakin sibuk mengurus kami. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengambil kontrak ini tanpa di dampingi Manajer, saya merasa para dongsaeng saya lebih membutuhkan Manajer hyung di banding saya.."

"Wah.. anda sangat dewasa Xiumin-shi.."

"Terima kasih Fay, Emm.. kau boleh memanggilku Xiumin saja mulai sekarang"

"Tapi Xiumin-shi, apa itu tak apa?"

"Tak apa, itu permintaan dariku. Anggap saja aku temanmu, kau tau bersikap sopan terkadang membosankan.." Ucap Minseok yang menghasilkan tawa dari Fay.

"Anda memang baik Xiumin.."

"Terima kasih atas punjiannya.."

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

"Dilantai 6 nanti anda akan menghadiri rapat bersama CEO kami, disana akan membahas tempat dimana Photoshoot akan berlangsung.." Ucap Fay saat ia dan Minseok baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar dengan bunga mawar merah besar sebagai lambangnya.

"Apa disana banyak orang penting?" Tanya Minseok gugup, pasalnya ia takut berbuat salah selama rapat berlangsung.

"Nde, tapi tenang saja. Saya akan disana menemani anda sebagai Transletor anda, jangan terlalu khawatir.." Ucap Fay yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayoo!"

.

.

.

**At Meeting Room **

Minseok duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya, bibirnya terus mengumbar senyuman dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di ruang rapat.

"/Apa dia Xiumin EXO?/"

Minseok kembali tersenyum ketika salah seorang Namja berjass modis menunjukknya, tapi ia tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun, biarkan Fay menjalani tugasnya saat ini.

"/Ish kau ini, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang tak perlu, tentu saja dia Xiumin EXO/" Balas Seorang Yeoja yang duduk di samping Namja berjass modis tadi.

"/Aku bertanya padanya Yi Sheng../" Jawab Namja tadi dan kembali membuka berkas di depannya.

"/Cih kau kembali bersikap seperti Anak kecil, ingat umurmu Qifan. Ah Iya, Fay coba kau tanyakan padanya, apa ia mau minuman lain?/" Ucap Yeoja bernama Yi Sheng itu pada Fay.

"Ah Xiumin, Yi Sheng- Jie (Kakak perempuan dalam Mandarin) bertanya apakah anda mau minuman lain?" Tanya Fay yang langsung mendapat gelengang dari Minseok. "Tidak terima kasih, Ini saja sudah cukup" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sebuah botol air mineral di atas mejanya.

"/Hei Fay. Apa yang dia katakan?/" Tanya Yi Sheng semangat yang langsung di balas cibiran dari Qifan.

"/Katanya Tidak Jie-jie, Air itu saja sudah cukup../"

"/Ah, di sangat rendah hati, aku tidak salah memilih idola../"

"/Kau EXO-L?/" Tanya Qifan dengan pandangan kaget.

"/Tentu saja, apa tak terlihat?/"

"/Pantas saja kau begitu bersemangat mengajukan member EXO sebagai Brand ambasador kita, ternyata ada udang di balik batu../" Cibir Qifan yang langsung membuat Yi Sheng mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

"/Apa kau lupa? Atasan kita juga mantan.../"

Cklek!

Baru saja Yi Sheng akan membalas perkataan Qifan, pintu rapat kembali terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat tampan dengan jass hitam beraksen abu.

"/Baiklah kita akan memulai ra../ Ah Anyeong Minseok.."

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

Minseok melebarkan matanya yang sipit. Entah kenapa, tapi andaikan saja ia bisa, ia ingin sekali membakar kontrak perjanjian itu sekarang juga.

"Minseok-ah apa kau tak apa?" Luhan di sebrang sana terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat termasuk Fay yang juga duduk di sebelahnya memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Xiumin.. Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Fay dengan tangan menepuk pelan pundak Minseok.

"Ah.. nde?" Tanya Minseok yang baru kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tn. Xi Tadi menanyakan kabar anda, tapi anda tak membalasnya dan malah memandang Tn. Xi dengan pandangan kosong" Terang Fay yang membuat Minseok menunduk malu.

"Ah Benarkah? Maaf kan saya, saya baik-baik saja.." Jawab Minseok setelah membungkuk kearah Luhan yang masih mengerutkan dahinya memandang Fay dan Minseok bergantian.

"/Baiklah rapat akan di mulai, dan Fay, tampaknya kau dekat dengan Minseok. Sampai kau tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –shi.../" Ucap Luhan yang langsung membuat Fay membungkuk kearahnya.

"/Maafkan saya../" Ucapnya dan membuat Minseok yang tengah meminum airnya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"/Sudahlah lupakan.. Qifan-ge, silahkan mulai presentasi mu../" Lanjut Luhan dan langsung saja membuat ruang rapat itu hening, semua mata kini terfokus mendengar Qifan yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Sedangkan Fay terlihat sibuk menerjemahkan ulang apa yang di jelaskan Qifan pada Minseok yang hanya memandang kosong kearah depan.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu semenjak Luhan memulai rapatnya, Ruangan yang di desain minimalis tapi terkesan nyaman itu masih hening. Semua orang masih terlihat fokus menyimak seseorang bernama QiFan di depan sana.

"/Aku rasa itu bukan kendala yang sebenarnya Qifan-ge, orang-orang marketing kita pasti bisa menghandel semuanya. Yang menjadi kendala utama adalah bagaimana caranya produk kita mempunyai ciri khas khusus agar kasus pembajakkan produk tidak terjadi../"

"..."

Hening, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Fay.." bisik Minseok sambil mengoyangkan lengan Fay.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok karena tiba-tiba Fay tidak menterjemahkan kepadanya lagi saat Luhan di depan sana membuka suaranya.

"Tn. Xi sedang menanyakan langkah apa yag harus di buat agar produk kami terhindar dari kasus pembajakkan, Xiumin tau kan, China sangat terkenal dengan produk tiruannya yang terkadang membuat perusahaan pemegang hak cipta rugi.." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, matanya kini menatap Luhan yang kembali menanyakan sesuatu hal dengan bahasa mandarin.

**Minseok POV**

Semuanya semakin terlihat berbeda.

Luhan yang ku Lihat sekarang, bukanlah Xi Luhan sahabatku dulu. Xi Luhan yang ku lihat sekarang bukan sosok yang selalu melindungiku dari para Fans, bukan sosok yang yang selalu berjalan di sampingku kemanapun aku melangkah. Bukan lagi sosok yang akan menggenggam tanganku saat aku merasakan gugup ketika akan tampil di sebuah acara besar.

Luhan yang berada di depanku sekarang adalah Xi Luhan...

CEO Xi Yang terkenal, CEO Xi yang hebat dalam hal bisnis, CEO Xi yang terlihat dewasa dalam balutan Jass formal yang di pakainya.

Ya, benar. Xi Luhan yang selalu menemaninya dulu sudah tidak ada...

**Minseok POV end**

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menoleh kearah Fay yang baru saja menyengol lengannya.

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Xiumin tak apa kan?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, jujur ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan dari Fay barusan.

Ah benar juga! Apa yang di maksud Fay itu adalah tentang rapat? Ah kalau begitu tak apa.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa ruang rapat ini jadi semakin hening, bahkan sosok yang tadi menjelaskan di depan sana terlihat kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Minseok semakin mengerutan keningnya, pertanda ia belum mengerti.

Kreet..

Minseok kini menatap Luhan yang berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung kearahnya.

Ketika Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi, Wajah Minseok memucat, sungguh bodoh tapi Minseok baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

_Sial!_

Minseok mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggiran kursi yang di dudukkinya. Matanya terpejam erat, bahkan wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin pias.

Srett..

Minseok merasakan tangannya di genggam, matanya yang tadi terpejam erat perlahan membuka, dan sedikit melebar saat mendapati luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang mengenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi ini akan berhenti.." Ujarnya tenang dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Minseok sedikit merilekskan badannya, tapi raut panik masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan ketika beberap puluh detik kemudian guncangan itu tak terasa lagi.

"Apa ini biasa terjadi?" Tanya Minseok setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Nde, Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Gempa beskala kecil yang seperti tadi sudah biasa bagi kami.." Jawab Fay.

"/Luhan../" Luhan yang masih berdiri di samping Minseok sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yi Sheng yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"/Ada apa?/"

"/Apa Xiumin takut gempa?/"

"/Apa Jie-jie tak lihat raut wajahnya tadi?/" Luhan malah balik bertanya, sehingga membuat Yi Sheng mendesis kesal.

"/Di Korea jarang sekali terjadi gempa, meskipun itu berskala kecil sekalipun../" Lanjut Luhan sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya setelah menepuk pelan pundak Minseok agar lebih tenang.

"/Kalau begitu ini gawat!/"

"/Apa maksud Jie-jie?/"

"/Masalahnya aku menyediakan apartemen untuk Minseok di lantai 11, bagaimana ini?/"

Luhan mendelik kearah Yi Sheng, "/Kalau begitu carikan di lantai bawah/" Perintahnya.

"/Itu pasti akan sulit../" Kini Qifan yang duduk di sebalah Yi Sheng yang menjawab.

"/Kalian bahkan belum mencarinya/"

"/Ini awal Musim Semi, Seluruh hotel ataupun Apartemen pasti penuh oleh turis../"

"..."

Ruang rapat itu kembali hening.

"Fay.." Minseok yang sendari tadi diam karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan kembali menoel Fay.

"Nde Xiumin"

"Mereka kenapa?" Bisik Minseok sepelan mungkin.

"Mereka sedang memikirkan dimana anda akan tinggal selama anda berada di sini.." Jawab Fay dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Oh..." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, nanti beritahu aku jika hasilnya sudah di peroleh.." Lanjut Minseok yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Fay.

"/Bagaimana jika Xiumin untuk sementara tinggal di apartemenku saja/" Usul Yi Sheng dengan semangat mengebu.

"/Aku tidak setuju! Membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sama saja mengumpankan perusahaan kita pada ikan piranha. Kau tau Fans EXO itu mempunyai indra ke-7 bagi idolanya../" Ucap Qifan yang di anggukki oleh semua orang yang berada di sana, ya mari kecualikan Minseok yang hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

"/Ya terus bagaimana lagi, Xiumin bahkan sudah Cek Out dari hotelnya tadi../"

"..."

Suasana di ruang rapat kembali hening, semua orang yang mengelilingi meja rapat berbentuk oval itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"/Luhan, adakah kamar kosong di rumahmu? Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ZhiKyu kan. Bagaimana?/" Ucap Qifan memecahkan keheningan yang sempet terjadi.

"/Ah benar juga! Kau kan tidak tinggal di Apartemen, dan Xiumin setidaknya pasti merasa nyaman karena tinggal dengan orang yang sempat dekat dengannya/"

Luhan lagi-lagi mendelik tak suka pada Yi Sheng, "/Apa maksud Jie-jie dengan kata _sempat_, kami sampai sekarangpun masih dekat../" Sangkal Luhan.

"/Cih.. pembohong../" Cibir Yi Sheng.

"/Sudahlah kenapa kalian malah berdebat. Luhan bagaimana? Kau setuju?/" Ucap Qifan mencoba melerai CEO dan Sekertaris CEO itu.

"/Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu ini Mins- Ah maksudkku Xiumin tinggal di rumahku.../" Putus Luhan yang langsung di anggukki setuju oleh semua orang.

.

"Xiumin.." Fay menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok.

"Nde?" Jawab Minseok dengan kepala botol air mineral yang menempel di bibirnya, Minseok merasa tengorokannya kering, jadi tak salahkan jika ia minum?

"Selama kami mencarikan anda Apartemen, Anda akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Tn. Xi"

"Ghok! Ohhok! A-APA?!"

:: **Coming Soon **::

.

.

.

Ini ceritanya 6 tahun pas Luhan keluar dari EXO. Bayangin aja mereka masih sama kaya sekarang, Cuma sedikit lebih dewasa.

Aku buat Luhan jadi CEO disini, ya kan menurut kabar yang simpang siur ortu Luhan kan kaya dan punya perusahaan. Jadi aku buat Luhan jadi CEO di nih FF

Trus di jaman ini, EXO udah terkenal banget. Trus Suho lagi ngejalani Wamil setelah Minseok.

Dan Teori di atas yang nyebutin Korea jarang gempa itu Teori ngasal Aku hahaha, aku buat tuh teori demi kelangsungan nih ff.

**Trus ini penjelasan mengenai Sikap Minseok yang kaya gak mau ketemu Luhan, coba aja kamu bayangin. Kamu deket banget sama seseorang trus tiba-tiba orang itu ningalin kamu tanpa penjelasan. Trus akhirnya kalian ketemu setelah beberapa tahun, bukannya bakal jadi akward banget, gak nyaman pasti iyakan, soalnya kamu pasti ngerasa dia pasti berubah gak sama kaya dulu lagi. Itu juga yang sama di rasain Minseok, dan ada beberapa hal juga yang buat Minseok semakin gak nyaman karena ketemu lagi sama Luhan. Dan itu bakal ke ungkap kalau FF ini di lanjutin ahahaha...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to Review?**

**(Semakin banyak dukungan kalian, semakin cepat nih FF hadir..)**


	2. Chapter 2

Awan di atas sana berwarna kelabu, dan Minseok yakin tak lama dari sekarang, awan kelabu itu akan menumpahkan jutaan tetes air yang dinamakan Hujan.

"Sebentar lagi akan Hujan.."

Minseok sedikit melirik Luhan yang menyetir di sebelahnya, sebelum kembali fokus pada pemandangan luar kaca Mobil Luhan.

"Hujan di awal musim semi, itu terdengar menganggu.."

Diam-diam Minseok membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan. Minseok suka hujan, tapi tidak di awal musim Semi.

"Min.."

Tubuh Minseok sedikit mengejang, tapi tak lama. Minseok hanya terkejut. Ya, itu refleks yang ia berikan karena ia belum terbiasa.

"Nde" Minseok menjawab pelan, matanya kini tak lagi menatap jendela di sampingnya, tapi menatap dashboard mobil di depannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa canggung.." Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya ia terkekeh seperti baru saja melihat badut yang terjatuh dari sepedahnya. Dulu Luhan memang aneh, tapi Minseok tak tau jika sifat Luhan yang satu ini masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Akupun begitu.." Minseok lagi-lagi menjawab pelan, matanya kini manatap tak fokus. Mereka sedang terjebak lampu merah, dan Minseok tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Luhan kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Min.."

Entah kenapa tapi untuk saat ini Minseok ingin menghacurkan lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah itu.

"Hm.."

"Kau tau, aku selalu berharap agar bisa kembali bertemu dengamu juga yang lain. Tapi kau taukan, mereka tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Jeda beberapa saat, "Dan aku sungguh bahagia karena akhirnya itu bisa terjadi, seperti saat ini. Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu.." Lanjut Luhan dan langsung menstarter mobilnya saat lampu yang beberapa saat lalu berwarna merah telah berganti menjadi warna Hijau.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Minseok mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangan mata Minseok pun kini terlihat kosong.

**KatakHijau Present**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**T **

**()**

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Rumah di depan Minseok terlihat begitu sederhana, dengan cat putih yang mendominasi semakin mempercantik tampilan rumah dengan halaman depan yang luas di penuhi aneka ragam bunga.

"Selamat datang di rumahku.."

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Minseok yang melihatnya tak sadar menampilkan senyuman geli.

"Min kau tersenyum.."

Dan ucapan Luhan itu berhasil membuat Minseok langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eyyy.." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan mengoda, dan Minseok sungguh tak menyukai padangan itu. Ya Minseok tak suka, karena dengan itu Minseok seperti melihat seseorang yang diam-diam Minseok rindukan selama enam tahun ini.

"Hentikan Lu.."

Dan akhirnya Minseok lebih memilih memutarkan badannya, berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil Luhan untuk membawa koper besar berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak" Jawab Minseok cepat tapi menyesal di akhir. Rumah Luhan memang tak memiliki lantai atas, tapi tidak dengan tiga tangga kecil yang ada sebelum memasuki teras depan.

"Min kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Nde, bukakan saja pintunya untukku.." Ucap Minseok yang sebenarnya bohong belaka. Yang benar saja, kenapa kopernya bisa seberat ini? Minseok sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa saja yang di masukan Manajer Hyung kedalam kopernya?

Minseok tersenyum, ya memang sedikit berlebihan. Sebuah senyuman karena berhasil mengangkat sebuah koper? sungguh menggelikan.

Minseok berbalik, mendorong koper hitamnya kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakkan yang di buat Minseok.

"Wae?" Tanya Minseok, tapi Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan pada Minseok agar biasa masuk.

"Daddd!"

Dan senyuman Minseok seketika Hilang, langkahnya terhenti, matanya kini menatap dua sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan... hampa.

_{..__ Jarak itu tak lagi sama,_

_Bahkan terlalu jauh. _

_Kau dengan duniamu _

_Dan aku dengan duniaku._

_Bagai dua magnet yang bertolak belakang._

_Kita tak akan bisa bersatu ..}_

.

.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

"Hei Baby..." Luhan memeluk dengan gemas bocak kecil berumur 4 tahun itu. Mencium pipi gembilnya yang langsung membuat bocah itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"/Zhikyu menunggu Daddy?/"

Bocah bernama Zhikyu itu mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat rambut berwarna sama dengan Luhan itu mengerak dengan lucu.

"/Zhikyu tidak nakalkan?/"

"/Tidak Dad, Malah tadi Kyu membantu Laoshi (Guru)/" Ucap Zhikyu dengan di sertai cengiran bangga.

"/Zhikyu Daddy ternyata anak yang pintar../" Ucap Luhan dan membawa Zhikyu dalam gendongannya.

"/Ayo berikan salam../" Ucap Luhan sambil melangkah mendekati Minseok yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"/Daddy.. kenapa Gege itu mirip dengan../"

"/Iya sayang, kali ini Daddy bawakan yang asli/"

Zhikyu yang berada di gendongan Luhan memberontak ingin di turunkan, "/Kenapa?/" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"/Kyu ingin memeluk Min-ge../" Ucap Zhikyu pelan dan setalahnya ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, Mungkin malu, karena saat ini Minseok tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Min.."

Minseok tak langsung menjawab, butuh beberapa detik untuk Minseok menrespon panggilan Luhan.

"Nde, waeyo?" Ucap Minseok dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terlukis di wajahnya, tangan kanannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai Zhikyu yang masih menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Luhan.

"Perkenalkan ini Xi Zhikyu, Anakku.."

Minseok hanya mengangguk, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Zhikyu.

"Dia sedang malu, makanya di seperti ini.." Luhan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum, tangannya sudah tidak lagi mengelus rambut Zhikyu.

"Min, dia penggemar beratmu, tadi dia ingin memelukmu, tapi dia malu.."

Minseok lagi-lagi menampilkan sebuah senyumannya, kedua tangannya kini ia rentangkan di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya mengangguk mengerti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zhikyu hingga akhirnya bocah berumur 4 tahun itu dengan malu-malu berpindah gendongan dari Luhan pada Minseok.

"/Min-ge, Kyu menyukaimu../" Ucap Zhikyu ketika telah berada di gendongan Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok yang tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Zhikyu hanya mengerjap, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

"Min, Kyu mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu.." Terjemah Luhan yang langsung membuat Minseok memeluk Zhikyu yang berada di gendongannya.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

.

.

.

Puk... puk... puk...

Minseok menepuk pelan punggung kecil Zhikyu yang terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Jam dinding bergambar katak yang berada di kamar Zhikyu telah menunjukkan pukul 09 lebih 20, terhitung sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Zhikyu tertidur dan Minseok masih berada di kamar bocah itu. Mata berbentuk almond itu sendari tadi terus terpokus pada sebuah poster besar bergambar dirinya yang tertempel di tembok kamar di dekat meja kecil tempat Zhikyu belajar, dimana poster itu mengambarkan Minseok yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera dengan latar belakang sebuah panggung konser.

'_Zhikyu itu penggemar berat mu Min-ah, dia bahkan hapal dimana Part-part yang kau nyanyikan..'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Nde, bahkan setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kesekolahnya ia pasti akan berdiri di depan postermu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan selalu meminta postermu untuk mendoakannya agar mengalami hari yang menyenangkan...'_

Puk...

Minseok menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, tak lagi menepuk punggung kecil itu tapi kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam lembut itu dengan perlahan.

Jujur Minseok sebenarnya tak bisa berdekatan dengan anak kecil, bukan karena ia membenci anak kecil, melainkan karena Minseok menyadari betul jika ia tak bisa membuat anak kecil menyukainya karena sikap pendiamnya yang tak menarik.

Tapi bocah ini..

Bocah yang belum genap sehari Minseok mengenalnya tapi entah kenapa Minseok merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin melindungi bocah ini.

'_Hahaha sepertinya ini bawaan lahirnya, Kau tau Min-ah, saat Zhikyu masih dalam kandungan, Yifey selalu mengidam segala sesuatu berkaitan denganmu...'_

Belaian lembut yang di berikan Minseok pada Zhikyu tiba-tiba terhenti saat ucapan Luhan saat makan malam tadi kembali tergiang di telinganya. Tangan yang tadi membelai Zhikyu kini mengepal.

"Wang Yifey kau sungguh beruntung.." Ucap Minseok pelan, mata almondnya masih menatap Zhikyu. "Kau beruntung karena memiliki semua hal yang aku impikan.."

Dan dengan itu Minseok dengan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Zhikyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: TBC ::**

Maafkan saya yang abal ini, Keyboard laptop rusak, gak tau harus nulis kaya gimana... pake keyboard on screen? Kalian tau betapa repotnya itu? T,T

Dan bersyukur karena ini keyboard sedang waras(?) saya langsung ngebut nulis, dan hanya bisa sampe 5 page karena si ilham keburu kabur hehe.. maafkan jika ini ff bener-bener pendek, dari pada nih ff kaya ff-ff lain yang ketelantarin, mending ini di updet meskipun cuman 1k, yang penting apdet...

Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya, ayo lagi-lagi! Itu yang buat saya kembali semangat karena FYI saya sedang kena WB huhuhu...

Gak mau banyak cingcong lagi, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah meninggalkan jejak di chp 1 (kecup satu-satu)

**| Xi OceanDeer | XM | Sfsclouds | Genieaaa | Firda xmin | KYUngie | Feyy | HamsterXiumin | Onyx Sky | Guest | Milkbubble | Rebeccakiney81 | M7 | Pooarie3 | Oppamiracle | CiElAnGel | Lee Minji Elf | LuHanBin | Elfishminxiu | Ega s White | Baby Crong | Kim Hyun Soo | Frostlightx | Little Drak Wolf 99 | Fujoshixiuhan | SureaLive | Dn | Ve Amalia | XiuMochiTa | Deerbaozi | saya Orchestra |**

**Sorry kalau typo yeth hehe Love you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review Again?**


End file.
